


Surrender

by eveninghue



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Hate Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveninghue/pseuds/eveninghue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would do anything to save her team. Anything. Even if it means making a deal with a certain System Lord.</p><p>Dedicated to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/missparker/pseuds/missparker">Miss Parker</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/gingasaur/pseuds/gingasaur">Gingasaur</a> for being awesome betas and generally awesome people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

She had become reckless. She knew it, but she didn't care. It had been six weeks since the rest of SG-1 had been captured. Six weeks since they ran for their lives towards the open wormhole on P3X-876, under heavy fire. Sam thought that they had all made it through, but she was the only one to arrive back in the gate room.  

General Hammond had sent a MALP back to the planet, but there was nothing there when it arrived on the other side. Sam requested permission to go through with a team, which Hammond had granted, but upon arriving at the planet, there was nothing to see. Not even a shell casing. No evidence that anyone had been there or that anything had happened.   

Sam had requested permission to speak the Tok'ra, and her father, about this. Perhaps they knew something. Anything. When they didn't, Sam started growing desperate.

"It was Cronus," Sam had insisted, over and over again. “I know his symbol, it was his Jaffa,” she had practically shouted during a briefing. But Hammond wouldn't authorize a rescue mission. There wasn't enough evidence. They didn't even know where to go. It was too risky.   

"Sam, he's right. Let me see if I can contact one of our people in his ranks." Jacob had suggested, hoping to comfort her.  

Two weeks later, there was still no word.  

"Sir, please. Let me go with the Tok'ra. Let me work with them. I have to help," Sam had requested of Hammond late one night. Her face was tight. Dark circles lined her eyes and exhaustion weighed heavily on her body. She hadn't slept in days, working around the clock, waiting for some sort of word. Some sign.

"I'm sorry, Major. I cannot authorize that. It's too risky. You know that. We've already lost them, I don't want to lose you as well."

Lost.

She knew he hadn't meant it in that way, but there it was and it sounded so final. After a month, he had officially declared them MIA. She knew what that meant. But she refused to accept it. Sam had made up her mind, she would not leave her team behind. They had her six, she had theirs.  

She knew she was playing with fire when she sought out Ba'al, but she didn't care anymore. Disbelief had lead to despair, despair to desperation, to anger, until finally a numbing determination had overtaken her senses. He was the only one in a position to help her and she knew it. She had spoken with a Tok'ra, offhandedly asking obscure questions about how they had gotten their information and which System Lords they had spies with. Another week passed before she finally got the information she needed. Ba'al had landed on one of his planets to restock on naquadah and supplies. Dialing the planet in the middle of the night, she made it through before anyone had a chance to stop her.

Sneaking aboard his ship, she managed to evade capture until they went back into orbit. That’s when she walked straight into Ba'al's throne room.

Sam knew she was risking her life, but she didn't care anymore. She knew that if she didn't save her team, they would die at Cronus's hand. She could never live with herself if that happened, not without exhausting every resource. And he was her last.  

"Ba'al, I need your help." 

\---

She knew it would come at a cost. She was prepared. Which was why she was now on her knees, arms supporting her head with her ass in the air. Ba'al lazily stroked her thighs with the palms of his hands and absentmindedly dipped his fingers in and and out of her dripping cunt.   

Sam was panting. She could feel lines of sweat run between her breasts and pool in the hollow of her back. Her skin was on fire, nerve endings tingling. She could feel the telltale ache swelling in her gut as she bucked her hips faster and faster in an attempt to match the ministrations of Ba'al's fingers as he pushed them in and out of her slit. He teased around her clitoris, pulling her to the precipice and then back again, taking pleasure in her frustration.  

"Ba'al, just do it already."

"Do what now, Samantha?” Ba'al drawled. He had withdrawn his fingers completely and was now running his hands over the the globes of her ass. Massaging them, kneading them, running his fingers up and down her spine. Softly teasing at the line of her shoulder blades, fingers moving in her hair and then back down again. "You have to tell me what you want. You know the rules."

He ran his finger down her crack again, but purposefully avoided slipping inside. Flaring in anger and annoyance, Sam attempted to sit up but Ba'al placed his hand in the center of her back and forcefully pushed her back down.

"Major Carter, it was you who came to me asking for a favor. You who came to me asking to rescue your precious SG-1. All I asked in return was that you follow my rules."  

Sam stilled and gritted her teeth.

"Good girl," Ba'al cooed, rewarded her by slipping two fingers inside of her hot, tight pussy. Sam groaned as he manipulated his fingers, spreading them, turning them and dipping them in and out. Oh, she hated him. Loathed him, really. For his ego, his arrogance. He was crude and rude and so smug. But he knew what he was doing, she had to give him that.

Without so much as a warning, he flipped her onto her back. Pulling her legs up over his shoulders, he spread her ass cheeks wide and Sam only had a glimpse of the top of Ba'al's face before he licked her from bottom to top. Sam hips bucked and her head shot back, hands grabbing at the ornate headboard behind her. Ba'al repeated his ministration over and over, trailing his tongue along her labia and nipping softly at her clitoris. He licked her like he would lick chocolate off his fingers, like he was licking her clean and Sam just stopped fighting it. It wasn't worth it anymore.

She started bucking her hips to meet his face, her chest heaving and lips swelling as she felt a building in her abdomen. She was close, so very close before suddenly he stopped and sat back, admiring his handiwork and blowing softly on her overheated skin. Sam caught her groan of disappointment in her throat, but just barely. This was it, she decided, this was how he was going to kill her. Bring her to the edge and then back again, over and over until she went insane.   

But Sam didn't have to wait very long. Starting at the top and moving down, Ba'al traced his fingers around her clitoris before settling on his eventual prize. Pulling her lips wide, his tongue began thrusting in and out of her, fingers tracing her labia and then dipping inside as well, somehow managing to open her more to the administrations of his tongue. His breath was hot on her dripping wet skin.

"Ba'al, please,” Sam moaned, but immediately regretted it because the grin on his face made her want to slap him.  

"Please, what, Samantha? Be specific?" He had warned her that he would have her begging for it. A claim she had vehemently refuted at first but she had reached a point past caring. Her body was aflame, her mouth dry and begging to be kissed, her nipples standing hard as diamonds on her chest, aching to be touched. She hated him. She hated him so much, and yet her body ached for what only he could provide.  

"Ba'al, fuck me. Please, fuck me," she said, determined.

"See now, Samantha, that really wasn't that hard now, was it?" And without warning he plunged inside of her, deep and hard.  

Sam couldn't help it; her body, having been held on the edge for so long, exploded around her. She saw stars as a cry exploded from her throat and her body bucked against his. Her hands squeezed the rails of the headboard and her head fell back onto the pillows behind her.  

Ba'al sat back and watched as Sam's body undulated beneath him. He held her hips tightly in his hands - not enough to bruise but enough to keep their bodies connected beneath the waist. As the last waves of her orgasm subsided, Ba'al began to lie on top of her, slowly connecting their abdomen, their stomachs, and their chest while supporting his weight on his arms. Looking at her face, with her eyes closed tight in blissful concentration, Ba'al leaned in closer.

"Put your arms around me, Sam," Ba'al whispered into her ear, bringing her back to reality.   

Sam reached her arm in front of her, clinging tightly to his muscled shoulders but refusing to open her eyes. She focused instead on the feeling of him inside of her, stretching her still throbbing cunt and filling her completely. He could be anyone, she decided. It didn't have to be him. And then he began to move.

Ba'al was not soft but that was not what Sam wanted. Plunging in and out, Sam welcomed the accompanying burn, the stinging slap of skin on skin. She could feel his balls bouncing off of her ass with each thrust and she bucked her hips up to meet them with equal force. Sam reached behind Ba'al and squeezed his ass and heard his groan of appreciation in her ear. She loved the feeling of his muscles as they flexed above her, his hips dipping in and out in a steady rhythm. His chest on hers made her breasts tingle, the hairs tickling at her skin, the friction of their movement making her ache for his touch.

Removing her hands from his backside, she began to squeeze her own breasts, massaging them and pinching her nipples. He had forgotten the rules - so had she and neither of them cared anymore.   

"Harder, do it harder," she begged. He didn't need convincing. Sitting back on his knees, he placed her legs around his waist and pulled her hips to his so that she slipped farther down the bed. Grinding his hips into hers, he held on tightly for a moment before resuming the motions. The change in angle made Sam whimper. Her body had taken over, her mind was blissfully quiet, reveling in the sensations of skin on skin, of the wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the smell of sex in the air.

Reaching between her legs with one hand, Sam massaged her clitoris, the tell-tale ache building between her legs. One of Ba'al's hands reached down to replace the one she had moved. He was more rough handling her breast and nipple, tweaking, teasing and manipulating it. She loved the way the roughness of his palm balanced out the softness of her own skin.

Minutes, hours, she had lost track. She was floating now, one of her hands frantically manipulating her clit, the other cupping her breast as she lifted her hips to meet his. The sensation inside of her was building, but it wasn't enough. Sam needed more. Removing her hands and placing them behind her, she sat up. Ba'al quickly readjusted, sitting Sam in his lap and moving his legs beneath her so that her knees touched the outside of his thighs. She was now riding him.   

She reveled in the control, grabbing hold of his head and shoving his face into her breasts. Sam was rewarded by an onslaught to her nipples, licking and teasing. His hands were on her hips again, thumbs massaging her hipbones, his fingers pressing into the tops of her ass, keeping rhythm with the now frantic bouncing of her hips into his. Blood rushed to her head, her thighs burned as she bucked up and down, but she didn't care as her cries filled the air.

Ba'al was moaning too, the noise reverberating into her skin as his tongue flicked over her nipples and his lips sucked at the skin between her breasts. He was getting close, she could feel his balls tightening beneath her. His breath was becoming more frantic and with a final groan, Ba'al fell onto his back, and he took her with him once again. His lips on her collarbone, her face in his neck, Sam was desperate now, sobbing into his ear. Ba'al reached between, pinching her clitoris as he thrust into her once, twice and a final time.

Sam's body jerked above Ba'al's and then collapsed onto his chest, spasming as she clutched at his arms. She could feel heat swelling inside of her and into her as he came. His shudders mixed with her own as her vaginal walls squeezed his cock dry and they rode each other into completion. She felt boneless, truly disembodied as she shifted over him, eventually just rolling off of him because any other movement was impossible.

Cool air enveloped her sticky skin as she lay on her back, legs open, arms splayed and chest heavy as she tried to draw breath. Next to her, Ba'al shifted and turned on his side to look at her.

"I must say, I'm impressed. I knew you would be good, but not that good."

"So glad to have the chance to prove you wrong." Sam glared at him. Renewed annoyance gave her limbs new strength as she managed to sit up and crawl off the bed and to retrieve her clothes from the floor. "Now then, about your end of our deal…"

\--

Sam didn't know how he did it. Perhaps Ba'al had more sway than she thought, or perhaps he had traded something else for their release, she really didn't care. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were in bad shape when the transfer was made, but they were alive and would recover, thanks partially to some time in Ba'al's sarcophagus.

That night, as Daniel and Teal’c slept, Jack awoke to find Sam sitting at the foot of the bed, looking tired but content.

“Where are we?”

Sam jumped at the sound of his voice, hoarse, but strong.

“Sir, how are you feeling?” Her heart swelled and relief overwhelmed her as she crawled up to where he was lying. She had worried that they hadn’t had enough time in the sarcophagus, but there were three of them and only a short amount of time so she had to take them out earlier than she had hoped.

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

“Well you were all tortured. I’d imagine that you’ll all some need time to heal, even Teal’c.” Sam looked over at Teal’c as he continued to sleep. She hoped his symbiote was working hard. He had been tortured the most, she could tell, but he looked better. They all did.

“Where are we?” Jack asked again, finally seeming to take in his surroundings.

“Ba’al’s ship.” Sam replied, quietly, fearing the question that would inevitably follow.

“How the hell did we get here?”

“I, um, convinced him to rescue you from Cronus”

“How in the world did you manage that?”

“I gave him something he always wanted.”

Jack’s eyes searched hers and when Sam could hold his gaze no longer, they dropped to her hands folded neatly in her lap.

“Carter...?” He framed it like a question, but they both knew he didn’t want to know the answer.

Looking back into his eyes, Sam pleaded, “Please, sir, just rest. You need to save your strength.”

Scooting over on the bed and turning on his side, Jack opened his arms up to Sam. Placing her head on the pillow and her back against his chest, she took comfort in his soft and steady breath on her neck. His arm rested lightly on her side.

The next morning, Ba'al deposited them on the nearest planet without so much as a goodbye, which Sam couldn't say she was all that sad about. Hammond's face as she walked through the Stargate was priceless, Jack and Daniel hanging heavily on her arms and Teal'c managing to walk slowly beside her. She wondered if Hammond would yell at her, court martial her, if she would be dismissed.

But she didn't care. SG-1 was her team, these were her men and she would do anything for them.

Anything.

Never let anyone doubt it.


End file.
